User talk:Biogecko
sure Sure you can join. hello hello!!i am the one and only !!!welcome and please join That Devious Club.just ask thatdevilguy.do you want a sig?its this: if you want one,talk to me. re:sig you use a template.what colers do you want? p.s. use the signature button to sign your messages. sig again okay,its ready.put around BG and it will be green and blue(sorry,there is no light colours). hey hey biogecko,how do you like your new sig?you can answer that question on my talk page. That Devious Club the group is That Devious Club clud and the leader(ask him if you can join)is thatdevilguy. P.S.he will let you in nomatter what anyway,because he wants as many members as possible. Leviathan hey biogecko,the Leviathan is pretty cool! it kinda reminds me of gadunka but it looks like it would fly.are the vamprah wings supposed to be flippers? That Devious Club Sure!!! vehicle name lormax 4 12 is all i can think of right now. by the way,which country do you live in? it seems like your in a far away one.i live in the USA. cyan like this?: how to change your sig okay,if you want to change the colours on your sig, search Template:BG . Then.click edit. after that,your will see in the edit page a thing that is like this: [User:biogecko|'gecko'] i left out the ending []s because it would make it your sig. okay,u will see two parts that say, coler:green and the other one will be,coler:cyan. change those and it will change the sig. u can also make sigs with pics. do u want one? time i noticed you put the code from the template for your sig. just put with BG in the middle. do you want the pic to be levithaian? sorry sorry, there wasn't a pic were he has four legs.so i put the one that was on his page. what do you want it to say?( tell me at least three words) RE:new sig ok i will Re: Archlord's Troop Sorry I can't say yes to that, but you can talk to Skullheadsoldier, he is one of the Troops recruiter. [[User:Vizserk|'FEAR']] the [[User talk:Vizserk|'SHADOWS']] yeah yeah ,i'll add you to the member list. Sure. You can join my club.You can also mak an moC of a Mechanical Rahkshi. VNC I've thinked of a name for yer vehicle. Aquaeris 7. Leviathos Why have you deleted Leviathos page? Ryta DONE NEW USER AGAIN Hey dude I am now Toa Huaki! You may know me as Ansem the Awesome, Now I 'm this due and I swear not to change again. Could you make these into sigs please? Plz make these into two seperate sigs. Respond on my talk page. Minifig625's Rahkshii army will get you! Sometimes being a hero sucks.300px Sure!!! I'd love to. Check it out Sure sure but he'll be runnig for 3rd place Hello, wanna be friends? Matoro1 15:10, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Sure! I'm feeling a bit isolated. Did you know that I might become an admin at The Bionicle Wiki! Anyway, yes, I would love to join your club! Matoro1 15:45, 14 June 2009 (UTC) it's OK, I've got a sig template on TBW that I've been meaning to recreate. crustainax no elemental powers at all. just sheer strength. Im not sure u can use the crustainax since their past is pretty much told but u can build an mvt if you want. Contest MVT don't mention it Re:Join Yes, I want to join the order of the makutaverse. Also I saw that my vehicle name won the naming contest. The model is very good! Hey! Would you like the join The Living Order? Veuy I suggest you choose other Alpha Being to transform your MOC, because Veuy is now a Great Spirit and there's only Agori and Glatorian (and Vavakx with Gorast) on his universe. You can choose other Alpha being to do that. swords?? U mean the swords that Kopak had??? if so then yes!!! Regin of fear Hey, as you are a member of the Living order, would you like to write a chapter of regin of fear? Parameters A strike team that has recently arrived at the ride on Odina see that the shadowed one's bodyguards (Spinner, Gatherer, Spiriah, Primal and Minion) have defeated some rogue dark hunters (Darkness, Firedracax, Shadow stealer, Vengeance and Guardian). The newly arrived strike team defeats the shadowed one's bodyguards and capture the shadowed one. It can include as many of you mocs as you want (i like better if the new strike team is composed of custom chatacters). PS:If you haven't read the story, maybe you will find helpfull to understand the storiline if you read it. Sure Sure.Can I make a character servearly wounded? Wait a moment I will ask him via youtube account now. It its ok. Sure you can make a hoverboard. Could you make it a toa one that kopak and kopek would have used before the rising of tehktra nui? Answer The song that Hydros uses is gravity hurts. By the way, nice chapter in regin of fear. Order of the Great Collectors Hey would you like to join the Order of the Great Collectors? That thanks for your forgiving support. Can we be friends? oh course of course!!!! There will definetly be several more chapters!!! Im half way through writing one if your interested. Thanks for the vote!! Order of the Makutaverse Yes. Sorry... I will write that chapter as soon as I can (I'm very busy).In return, I'll tell you a spoiler. Delete it once your done reading. Why Why did you quited leviatos from my contest? I'm not forcing you to re-enter his model again, but i hoped that his alpha form could be a double agent of the organitzation. Leviathos He does not need to leave the Order of Mata Nui for the Enforcers of Tren Krom. The EOTK's elite members Pyroketox and Zektox are members of both. Leviathos could be too. Done I'm done writing the chapter.Read it here. Yes If it doesn't clashes with your storyline, I would like him to spy the OoMN for the hand of death. PS:Thanks for the Vorahi coment. Shadow leviathos Good idea. It would make sense shadow leviathos is another alpha leviathos from another dimension that comes to my universe and gets light drined by a member of the hand of death. He joins the organitzation, and eventually discovers his version of that universe. He sets a mental link with him and by so he sends imformation of the Order's activities and by thus becoming a spy. But this if he wins. Currently (as only there are two entries) your entrie is first position and Matoro1's entrie is second place. This may change when more entries are put into the contest (or maybe It won't change, it depends on the mocs). Series I don't know yet.I was originally going to call it "The Hunt", but it's a little to close to "Kopak's Hunt.Really?You would of subscribed?Cool.Most of the episodes will have stopmotion and special effects.I'll subscribe to you too, if you have joined youtube.I'm planning the series to be very long.(Maybe 40 episodes or something.) I'm only going to tell another spoiler.(Which I will only share with my closest friends.You and Ids) Please delete the spoiler part, after your done reading it, please. Thanks Thanks.The next battle is coming out soon, but most of my time has been centered on creating more MoCs, for my upcoming MoC Contest. RE:OMG I would like to buy the Baranus v7 too. But I still don't know if I will get more bionicle sets ever. I'm 13 and well, playing with plastic toys isn't normal in my town. But if I'm getting bionicles this year I will get the baranus. I like the model so much that I put the nuber seven in your vehicle name (aquaeris 7). He has won Shadow Levithos has won the contest!!!!!!!!!! It's first place!. Now you can write a chapter of any of my stories, you can use any of my characters for your stories and he will be appearing in the hunt and in war of darkness. He will also be appearing in legends of the hand of death. RE:Advice I think you should MoC with it.The heads are coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool. or Hey Baranus V7 If you are sure that you will get two, then moc with the first and keep the canon model of the second. Fourth Ryta Version RE:Sand Beast I actually bought a lot from so guy on ebay, which 2 bitil heads were included. or Sorry Sorry, but I can't ener in your contest. I don't have any small set (matoran, rahaga, agoir) since rahaga Pouks. So I can't make an agori without the needed pieces. Cool I can't wait to see it. Good! Good idea! Now you can get another set for your birthday. If you are getting another vehicle, I would suggest you to get either Cendox or Skopio. I don't like the Kaxium. wow It looks good. or HI. I'll enter,But don't exspect me too soon tho,cause I've been pretty busy,but I'll enter. I've seen I've seen the message on your talk page. I already knew that telluris (skopio driver) hemlet was a reverted and recolored spikit head, i read it on bzp. I like this year's revertable hemlmets that come with vehicles. Kirbraz and Scodonius (Kaxium riders) both wear a reverted Cortesius (Cendox driver) hemlet. Perditus (thornatus driver) wears a recolored version of Sahmad's hemlet. Rolling out the Skopio and the baranus, will you buy any other vehicle? Check it out The Battle For The Blade has ended!!! Check it out. Forgot to tell you As your leviathos won 1st place in my contest you can write a chapter of any of my stories and you have permision to use any of my characters for your stories. TVOTS Chapter 3 of the venom of the scorpion is done. And yes, I've read escape to bara magna. PS: Long ago I did a contest for characters to appear in tvots, so I suggest you to use Kikineli, who won a place. Sure Sure, go ahead. Just give me credit for the design. P.S. Would you like to join the Order of The Skull? Re:Enter I would but my computer isn't working. I'm using my older sister's and I can't load pics onto it. Hi What's up? or Well... that rule really only applies for custom build helmets, like Pebilan, so I will let it pass. Gift from KopakaMata97... Hey! I whipped up a sig for ya! It is "BIG" if you need to know. So, if you type in Template:BIG, you can change it. crustainax would it be ok if i said no. sorry I don't want to offend or anything but, I would like some things to remain original to myself. For example; I've put up protection notices on my matoran build pages. Its noting personal, i've had a similar talk to bionicle dude about this kinda thing too. And yes there is a toa body underneath. contest can i enter just a picture??? I have a moc agori but don't have a page for it neat! very cool (that's mine!) (I don't like the show, or anything) besides, got a lego.com account? I am ToaMatoro97! My entry glad you liked my entry. I think the backward strakk helmet gives it a elvis like hairstyle :) Trophies The first contest didn't any trophies, and the second (the one that you won) yes. You can use any characters of mine for your stories. Consult me first what do you want to do with them so I will say it it's canon or non-canon to my stories. I forgot I forgot to do it, I will do one soon. GANON BODY DESIGN Just put up this template up on its page redlinks Ok, i'll try and fix that element hmm.....when buing canister sets i often look for the ice or stone ones first. But overall I say i like iron or plasma the best Nowadays i don't mind which set i buy first. To me ,now that the sets are all different from each other since 07, i buy the one with the best features or pieces first Hi. Yeah I would like to be friends, thanks! Nah, I don't want a sig right now. moc Wow!! that moc is amazing!!!!! If i were you i'd put up a protection notice for it! Thats great!!!! Also About the element; howabout space-time? Hey Hey, do you know how to upload pictures here? I want to join your MOC contest, but I don't know how to put pictures of my MOC's here. Eeneend 16:42, 1 August 2009 (UTC) hi yes please put up the ganon body protect. also the biopgecko protection notice is the type of thing I meant Hi biogecko! Yes, I liked your chapter of TVOTS. I myself couldn't have introduced the kikineil better. For the element thing, what about death, vacuum, magma and absorption? And the hand of death storyline will start when Crystallus' Adventures are finished, and depending of how much homework and exams I have this year it won't start until next summer. 1st Place Leviathos has one 1st place in my alternate moc contest. Wait untill I write the First Chapter of Falling Apart before you write the two chapters. hi would you like to enter Deadline What's the deadline for your island contest? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Falling Apart Chapter one of Falling Apart is written. You may now write the next two chapters, for that is your prize for winning the alternate moc contest. Question Can the entry for the island contest be computer-aided? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] winner!!!! cool!! when should I write it??? Also your entry is great!! I love the lighting and clarity of the image too I'll write it as soon as possible Hey friend Please enter. Thanks Thanks for entering, biogecko. This moc is very good, it has a very original desing. Sure You can surely join The Creators Of Gigas Magna.And sure we can be friends. RE:template You can surely make a template for the Enforcers of Gigas Nui. rahkshi sure Re:Portle The portle leads to Bara Magna, Virus will come out of it and if you want Leviathos will come out of it to. My Contest Please enter my Shadow Journey MoC Contest! [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] makura of corse he'll appear again!!! he'll probably appear in TGC too!!!!!